How to Fix the Broken
by OklahomaRose
Summary: Rae was an average girl. Smart, athletic, and hiding something. Can the Cullens help her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything. Nor do I believe in anything that happens to the main character. Please if do not do anything that the characters do.

How To Fix The Broken

OklahomaRose

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The first time I saw him I was fourteen and had broken my arm during an intense gymnastics practice. I had on my ruby red and emerald green leo and black shorts. He was my doctor. I sat there in amazement listening to him tell my mom how to help me with the cast. If he had looked at my record he could have seen that I had broken my arm a year earlier because of gymnastics. I had come here so many time because of the sprains and broken bones I got because I was a klutz in a graceful sport.

I saw him again a year later at the schools art and music festival. Art was something I was good at and never got hurt in. His daughter Rosalie was in my class. Her artwork was beautiful and classic. I rivaled Picasso and Degas.

One day I struck up a friendship with Rosalie after a heated debate about Angelina Jolie's newest movie, Changeling. After that she seemed easier to talk to and more approachable.

After striking up that friendship with Rosalie, I learned all about her family. Her brother and boyfriend, Emmett. And her other siblings Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Her father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and her estranged mother, Esme. Esme left about two years ago. Edward just wasn't the same since then.

A year later I saw him again. I began looking forward to seeing him. Although it was just a regularly check up and gymnastics physical. Nothing more than routine. But I wished it was.

During that year Rosalie had become my confidant. She was the only one who knew about my relationship with Nicholas Adam, Forks High School's quarterback. The star of the town. She was the only one I'd tell about anything to. She became my best friend. She and Emmett.

Senior Year.

It was supposed to be the greatest year of my life. It started off that way. But it quickly turned for the worst.

Around October, Nicholas changed. He quit football and started drinking. The Nicholas I knew was gone. He hit me, and I forgave him, as long as he didn't do it again. But he did, and he continually did. Nicholas said sorry and "I love you Rae. This is how I show love." I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone. Not even Rosalie.

In early January, Rosalie and Emmett invited me over to do a chemistry project. By that time I had to wear a boat load of make up. I never wore make up. I couldn't because of gymnastics, but Nicholas made me quit that. Although I still did it in secret. Even the teachers noticed. I had been called to the office a bunch of times about the bruises. I never told them it was Nicholas. But I knew I had to tell them eventually. I had to tell them now.

Rose asked why I was wearing so much make up. I told her it was a zit I was trying to cover up. I knew she didn't believe me, but she didn't say anything. Then Emmett asked why I shied away from a hug. I told him I wasn't in the mood for a hug. He seemed to buy it, but Emmett buys everything.

When we went in, Rosalie said we should say hello to him. That he was dying to meet me. I bought it.

In Carlisle's office she sat me down and told me she knew. That I needed to get help. I told her I couldn't that I love him. Then Carlisle walked in and looked as if he expected my response.

"Rae. We looked up Nicholas' past. He did this to his sisters. You need to get him help if you love him. We're here for you. All of us. Tell your parents. Just please get out of that relationship, because we can't stand to see you like that." It was Carlisle who spoke these words with such kindness it was as if he was my father.

Carlisle helped out with the bruising, and gave me a hotline number. He told me to call him, Rosalie, or Emmett if I needed anything.

There was a lot emphasis on anything.


	2. Chapter 2

How to Fix the Broken

OklahomaRose

Chapter 2: Graduation Day

The rest of senior year I avoided Nicholas, and he avoided me. I believe I have Emmett to thank for that. Nicholas avoided all the Cullens as if his life were at stake. But he mainly avoided Emmett. And Emmett couldn't be happier.

The last week of school Nicholas broke up with me. He said he wanted to be free in college. I told hm good luck and that I'd miss him. But I knew it was because I wasn't giving him what he wanted.

My virginity. No way. I was keeping that til marriage.

And plus it would give him something to hold over my head to never leave him. Which is not good. But even in the middle of all the darkness, light shone through.

One, I was closer to Rosalie and Emmett. Without them I would have tried to do something really stupid. For example try to run over Emmett with the graduation gift they gave me. A 1970 El Camino SS*. Actually, I did try. Though unsuccessfully.

Second, my gymnastics improved drastically. I can now through a Double Arabian with minimal effort. My coach now says I stand a chance at the Olympics. That was if I wanted to go. I don't I'd rather be in a law firm. But gymnastics could give me an edge at somethings. But I had no clue what. I'd probably do gymnastics in college.

Third, I graduated at the top of my class. To avoid Nicholas I hid in the library. He hated it there. Said it would ruin his image. Yeah his future nobody image. Most of the kids knew of his abusive past. Apparently he was better, because he was dating Angela one of the populars. She'd break up with him in a month. And then he'd go to college and forget about everything. Become a drunk and way more abusive. Well that's just my thought. Not to mention half the town's too.

The Cullens finally let me in on their secret. Emmett just couldn't keep quiet anymore. He was definitely a blabbermouth. They all told me their stories. Only Alice didn't have a real exciting one. She couldn't remember how became this way, who changed her, or her human life. I told her I understood, but I really didn't. I wished I could.

Edward found his mate, my cousin Bella Swan. They seemed happy. If I had looked into Carlisle's eyes, I'd have seen how he felt. But I didn't. Or maybe I just didn't want to yet.

Graduation Day was here before I knew it. I was valedictorian. And as tradition shows I had to give I speech. I hate speeches, but there was no way for me to back out. Rosalie said she'd kill me if I ruined this day for her.

My speech went well, even with the dirty looks Nicholas was giving me. I had a feeling that it wasn't the end of us. He'd be back and all I could do was wait for the inevitable.

The looks I got from Carlisle were ones of love and affection. I finally saw how he felt. And suddenly I felt the same way. But all I could do was wonder who was the gorgeous red head sitting next to him. Esme. She looked like she was still in love with Carlisle. Boy did I have another thing coming.

My family and I went out to dinner. We invited the Cullens and surprisingly they accepted. We all went to the Germanic restaurant, The Bronzed Sauerkraut. My sister Julienne told me I was her four month old daughter, Zoe's, godmother. And with that the perfect day came to an almost perfect close.

A/N: *SS= Super Sport. And that just happens to a rare year of car, and my dream car.


End file.
